Work Pays Off
by xXFieryPassionXx
Summary: Korra's been working hard at the diner to pay for Tenzin's hospitality despite his protests. What happens during a particular shift? and what happens hours later?


**A/N: Korra and Mako didn't meet right before the probending match... based off a prompt a friend gave me. Enjoy! : )**

Korra scrubbed at the table. Her nails digging into the wet cloth she was using as she roughly swept her arm back and forth. She had expected this. The table's previous inhabitants were a rowdy bunch. Five kids under the age of eight and their parents. It had been a nightmare.

* * *

 _The parents payed little to no attention to their kids talking freely to one another after she took their orders. When she had brought out their food, hot plates in hand, one of the kids flung an ice cube straight at her. She had barely any time to maneuver out of the way before another jumped down to latch onto her legs, shrieks of laughter coming from the other kids. She was quick to airbend the food onto the table a few feet in front of her before she lost balance and fell, the kid having already untangled his hold on her as she hit the floor._

 _Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment as she stood up brushing her hands against her skirt to wipe the crumbs that stuck to her hands._

 _"Spirits Hakoda, the least you could've done is pick a place better than this, our waiter can't even keep her balance in check. The food must be made just as clumsily as she is." The woman spoke, a nasty sneer on her lips as she got up from her seat._

 _Korra gaped at the woman's attitude. Didn't she see it was those crazy children of hers!_

 _"I..I..m.. mam", Korra cleared her throat as she approached the customer. "I'm so so sorry about that."_

 _"Agni she can't even speak properly,Hakoda! Who is the manager of this place! I can't believe this. How is this place even in business."_

 _The woman shrieked throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as Korra just stood still, shock clearly evident on her face._

 _"That's it boys we're leaving, let's go." Her kids immediately followed her. Moving in synchronization, their heads held high, their rambunctious behavior left behind and replaced by polite looks and nods to other customers they passed on the way to the door. Her husband following suit, an obvious look of frustration clearly written across his face, his shoulders slumped forward. If it wasn't for what just happened to her she would,ve felt bad for him._

 _Just before the family left all five of the boys turned around and stuck their tongues out at her a laugh shining in their eyes as the door clicked shut and they were gone._

 _Korra could feel all eyes on her as she stood stock still. Her blush heightened as she caught eyes with one of her co-workers. Quickly she grabbed the untouched food on the table and brought them back into the kitchen._

 _Immediately once the cook noticed the food in her hands, he yelled at her for what happened. She was terrified because not only was this man the top chef but he was also her boss self-centered, arrogant douche. She had to be careful with her words. She'd learned that much the first week here. She wasn't able to say much before a young man popped into the kitchen. He was about her height maybe a little taller. His face one you would see in a movie-goer no doubt. Actually now that she thought about it he did seem recognizable._

 _"Before you go and reprimand her for anything I just want to tell you that nothing about the situation was her fault." Making his way to stand next to her he felt his hand grasp her shoulder. She swore if she blushed anymore than she already has, her face would set on fire._

Honestly if it hadn't been for him she would be out of a job. Although Korra was sure that the only reason she hadn't been fired was because he had won over her boss with his charm.

It wasn't until he pulled her aside the kitchen's double doors flapping open and close, as she understood why her boss had been completely smitten with him.

 _"8 o'clock you and me, Kwong's Cuisine?" His smile was infectious and he was eyeing her appreciatively._

 _"I um wow," she laughed lightly her hand brushing away a fallen hair from her eyes behind her ear.. "That would be great."_

 _"Perfect!, see you then." His hand grasped her and brought it up to his face as he leaned down to place a kiss against the back of her hand. "Gorgeous."_

 _He left her wanting more, the ghost of his kiss leaving her to smile uncontrollably until she broke from her daydreaming to go back to work._

* * *

Korra huffed, the stain finally coming out of the table, her ministrations leaving the table shining. It almost looked brand new. A chime echoed around the diner signaling it was 6 o'clock. She was done for the day. She weaved her way around the crowded dining area, clocking out before making her way outside.

The night air felt amazing on her heated skin. She felt like she could breathe freely now. Inside the diner was hot and muggy especially in the area closest to the kitchen where she so happened to work.

She took a right and jogged towards the bus stop at the end of the corner. She had reached the small group of people who waited there just as the 6:05 bus pulled up its doors opening. Being the last one on got her one of the seats the furthest from the front, most of which were vacant. For some reason people liked to huddle as close to the front as they possibly could.

She was tired, groggy to the point where she swore she would consider just sleeping on the bus that took her to and from her work to the docks of Yue bay. Pulling an extra three shifts in a row left her with little to no sleep but she didn't let that show. Especially during work hours.

Now that she wasn't there she could feel her body begin to ache, work finally taking a noticeable toll on her body. The bus rumbled across the paved streets as it pulled away from the curb. The buildings of Republic city basking in the orange glow of the sun setting across the bay. The motor and blur of city sidewalks a lullaby, a peaceful comfort.

* * *

"Mam, you need to wake up. MAM!" Her body shook awake as she blearily opened her eyes. A man around his sixties or seventies stood above her. His eyebrows raised and a worried frown on his face. "It's your stop."

Korra groaned rubbing the strain in her must've fallen asleep at some point. Slowly she sat up and stood, turning to grab her bag and pulling a few yuans before handing it to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry." she said, yawning as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

"There's no need to apologise, Miss Korra. You've been pushing yourself too hard lately. Maybe you could call in? Take a break and get some much needed rest, ok? Even the Avatar needs it. You're just as human as the rest of us you know." Patting her back as she walked ahead of him and down the steps.

"Thank you so much Mr. Khan I will be sure to sleep tonight, I can assure you that."

They laughed at one another before he sat in his seat putting the bus in gear.

"Goodnight, Avatar Korra." The old man brought his hand up to his forehead saluting her with a grin. Korra chuckled. "Goodnight, Mr. Khan and thank you again!"

He laughed and gave her a nod before he pulled away. Joining in on the bustle of the city just meters away. She broke into a run towards the dock just ahead. Jumping into the dark water below, bending the water to her will to make her swim fast towards Air Temple Island. She had a date to get ready for.

Within minutes she was walking up the main steps and into her room.

She hadn't lived here for long. It was just a month ago since she joined Tenzin's family in Republic City so her room was plain. Nothing but airbending training and work did that to you. The only evidence that someone resided in this room was the clothes strewn all over the room in a messy heap.

Korra jumped in the shower, washing away the dirt and grime that layered her skin. She somehow managed to always come home smelling like she fell into a vat of grease and dirty water.

The steady stream of warm water running through her hair and down her body was almost enough to put her to sleep again. Almost. She only had an hour until her date with… well shit. She never even asked for his name.

Korra burst into uncontrollable giggles her hand slapping against the tile wall beside her, dropping the soap she had just been using.

"Oh my spirits!" She spoke through her giggles. Yea she definitely needed sleep.

She was still laughing when she got out of the shower, wrapping the towel tightly around her as she went to pull out an outfit from her closet.

By the time she was done she had a good 25 minutes until her date. Quickly she observed herself in the mirror.

She wore a pale blue satin bomber jacket over a caged cropped cami. It fit snuggly against her small frame as Asami had told her when she was forced to go into shopping with her a few days ago. Her black distressed skinny jeans were by far her favorite. She had to admit Asami was right. These jeans accentuated all of her curves in the most enticing way. To finish it off she sported beige lace-up suede high heel boots. At first she had been apprehensive to wear them. Finding heels highly uncomfortable but these, oh these were perfect. She mentally promised to never complain about going shopping with Asami ever again as she stepped outside making her way back towards the pier.

* * *

She bent the water from her clothing before she continued on towards Kwong's Cuisine. Lucky for her it was only a few minutes away by taxi. If she were to walk she would've been extremely late.

The aromas from the kitchen were enough to make a smile light up her face as she walked in and was sat at a table. The nervous bundle in her stomach growing, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip. She was so nervous and she was sure it showed. This was her first date since Howl from home and that was almost three years ago. What if she messed up or something? Or she ate in a way that disgusted him or…

Korra mentally smacked herself. "You'll be fine."

* * *

She swore if the couple next to her gave her one more pitiful look she would set their table aflame and laugh as she did so. It's been almost an hour since the start of her date. Although you couldn't really call it that because said 'date' didn't even show. She was fuming. All that time wasted getting ready for this. She could have been getting some much needed sleep. Even the waiter knew after the second time around, that she had been played. Sighing in defeat she got up from her seat upset with today's event's.

She slapped down a few yuans just as a man came running in, yells of protests. She looked up at the man causing such a commision and she felt a gasp leave her mouth. His short black hair was ruffled up, his white button up shirt loosely hanging off his shoulders revealing his muscle shirt beneath. Even from here she could tell he was fit. She watched as he fumbled around with the buttons as he frantically looked around his eyes eye catching hers. Amber met cerulean blue. She felt her heartbeat speed up and a blush rise on her cheeks as he quickly walked her way.

"I'm so soooo so sorry i'm late. My brother stole my car and I ended up taking a taxi in which I then got stuck in traffic… and I just ughhh." Despite how adorable she found him she was really confused. This wasn't the same guy from back at the diner, right? No no that definitely wasn't him she remembered he had dark blue eyes. Like that of an angry sea.

"I'm sorry I'm not…" he gently pushed her back into her seat. His hands warm against the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hey!", Who did this guy think he was pushing around like that? She didn't even know him.

"Sorry." he whispered, motioning her forward lifting a menu to hide their faces.

"Just go with it. I promise you won't regret it. I'm Mako by the way."

Everything told her to tell this man no that they were not doing this. Whatever this was exactly. So far he's managed to come in a mess, unorganized in his appearance, force her into sitting with him, and now he wanted her to act like they were on a date together!

Yet he was sincere, his amber eyes causing a chill to run down his spine, her body on fire as his bore into her. Here he was sitting across from her awaiting her reply with a small quirk of his lips as he finished buttoning the top button of his shirt. Her eyes quickly glanced over the menu held between the two to the couple that sat beside her. They were smiling her way. Their looks of pity gone.

Looking back at the man… Mako. She realized that he was just trying to save her from embarrassment. She blushed. She didn't even know him and here he was trying to be her own personal hero.

A grin spread across her face, "Korra. My name's Korra."

"Korra, huh?", he seemed to pause as if he was in thought turning away from her to look out the window beside them before catching her gaze once again.

"I like it."

She swore right then and there that her heart was completely in his grasp and all it took was his smile and the way he said her name. Almost like it was meant to be.

* * *

The lights glittered with brightness as they walked hand in hand through the park. Tiny fireflies dancing in the night.

They had talked for hours about everything until they were kicked out by the chef himself just moments ago.

Mako, she learned was the firebender for the Fire Ferrets. She had become ecstatic when she found out.

 _"You… I .. what? No way!" she had all but jumped in her seat as she squealed loudly. "I've been listening to the matches ever since you guys first started. I've never been to see one but from what I can tell, you guys are amazing! Especially you Mr. Hat Trick." she teased in a light tone, a sly smile gracing her features as she watched a blush blossom across his cheeks, rubbing at the nape of his neck._

 _"Wow thanks Korra that means a lot."_

She in return had told him of her title as the Avatar. She had been surprised to learn that he already knew. He explained that she had been in this very park one day near the water. She had both waterbent and firebent to cook the fish before feeding it to a polar-bear dog. She laughed as she recalled that day's events having said it was actually her first day in Republic City and they both had been hungry from their voyage from the Southern Water Tribe.

They talked about work. Come to find out Mako was actually a former dish boy at Kwong's.

 _"You were just sitting there alone. You had a frown on your face and with every minute that passed by it seemed to get deeper and deeper. I felt so bad and angry at the same time. How could someone stand you up like that? I kept watching the clock hoping you would stay until the end of my shift. You were just leaving as I clocked out so I ran out the back door towards the front in hopes I managed to catch you on time. I did and I couldn't thank the spirits anymore than I already had for you giving me this chance to be with you."_

She blushed profusely after that. His determination to meet her a wonderful surprise.

It was by far one of the best nights she's ever had since she moved here.

"I never got to tell you this at the restaurant but you look absolutely beautiful tonight." They had stopped moving now. The city lights in the distance glowing ever bright against his pale skin as looked down upon her. The pad of his thumb smooth against her cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

She didn't know how long they stared at one another like that. It wasn't until she felt soft lips graze against hers did she close her eyes.

The smooth slide of lips against lips made her heart flutter. The sweetness of it all a new found addiction as she pulled him closer, her fingers gripping the red worn fabric wrapped loosely around his neck. His nimble fingers wrapped around her waist scorching her from the inside with warmth as the butterflies in her stomach danced.

It wasn't until their lungs screamed at them to break apart did they do so. Opting to lay their foreheads against one another as they breathed in and out, not wanting to be separated any further. A yawn broke out between the couple. She groaned in embarrassment.

'Stupid, stupid Korra why must you ruin things like this.' She muttered to herself as she buried her face in his chest. She could hear the laugh building in his throat before finally ripping through the night air as he stroked her hair. She decided then that his laugh was her favorite things about him.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get you home."


End file.
